The present disclosure relates to data acquisition systems, electronic devices, and data acquisition terminals.
An image forming apparatus that is an example of electronic devices stores therein data such as log information, apparatus identification information, and personal information managed by a user. The data may be utilized in an external device such as a computer, another image forming apparatus, etc.
A technique has been proposed in which a data acquisition terminal acquires data stored in an image forming apparatus through connection of a universal serial bus (USB) interface of the data acquisition terminal to a USB interface of the image forming apparatus, for example. Specifically, the image forming apparatus includes a storage section, a data acquisition circuit that acquires data stored in the storage section, and a USB controller that controls communication in compliance with a USB standard. Hereinafter, communication in compliance with the USB standard may be referred to as USB communication.
The storage section, the data acquisition circuit, and the USB controller are boarded on a main circuit board of the image forming apparatus. Through execution of an application for controlling the USB communication by the USB controller, the data stored in the storage section is transmitted to the data acquisition terminal via the data acquisition circuit. The application for controlling the USB communication may be referred to as a USB application.